tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grove
Grove is now a product brand from the crane division of The Manitowoc Company.http://www.manitowoccranes.com The Grove manufacturing company have built cranes since 1947. History ]] The Grove Manufacturing Company was founded in 1947 by brothers Dwight and John L. Grove and Wayne A. Nicarry to make rubber-tire farm wagons. The company started in a rented, two-car garage in Shady Grove, Pennsylvania, USA. Grove started making cranes by building a small yard-type crane for their own use and later began to produce them commercially for customers. Time line *1959 - introduce 4-wheel drive and steer crane. *1965 - sold the 1000th crane *1967, June - sell the 2000th crane *1967 November - taken over by Kidde inc. *1968, August - sell the 300 th crane *1979 - built the 20,000th crane *1979 - take over Manlift inc. of Selma. CA. *1981 - built the 25,000th crane *1982 - Awarded US DoD Contractor Assesment Program (CAP) Award. *1983 - Launch Hydraulic Lattice boom crane range. *1984 - Take over Coles Cranes Ltd of Britain *1986 - Awarded US Army contract for 269 RT875CC Rough terrain container cranes *1986 - deliver first 305 tonne TN3000 truck crane to Swiss client (biggest US built Hydraulic truck crane at that time) *1987 - Kidde inc. taken over by UK Conglomerate Hanson Trust plc. *1988 - Launch the AMZ66 articulated boom manlift platform by Manlift inc. *2002 - Acquired by Manitowoc. The company has achieved several notable firsts during its history; * in 1968 they built world’s first slewing rough terrain crane * in 1970 created the first trapezoidal boom ; * and in 1994 became the first international multi-facility crane manufacturer to achieve certification to the ISO 9001 quality assurance standard. The Manitowoc Company acquired Grove Worldwide in 2002, for $271 million. The deal was announced at CONEXPO 2002. Today In excess of 55,000 Grove cranes have been sold around the world. Some fleets are equipped with several hundred units at a time all supplied by Grove. Grove manufactures its products in; Shady Grove in Pennsylvania, Niella Tanaro in Italy and Wilhelmshaven in Germany. The Shady Grove facility comprises 20 plus major buildings on with a total of over under roof. The Shady Grove facility also produces cranes under the National Crane brand. The Niella Tanaro, Italy facility occupies of land with of covered factory and office space. The Wilhelmshaven facility in Germany is a new factory dedicated to the assembly of the GTK1100. Product range The Grove product line includes rough-terrain, truck-mounted, all-terrain, Grove YardBoss, industrial cranes and Shuttlelift Carrydeck cranes. The capacities range from 14 t (15 USt) to 499 t (550 USt). Grove is one of the leading suppliers of military cranes to armed forces around the world, most of these being custom-built for the onerous applications in remote placesand the special requirements of transportability by air. ;Product groups *All terrain crane *City crane *Hydraulic truck crane *Mast boom lift *Mobile crane *Rough terrain crane *Scissor lift *Telescopic boom *Telescopic handler *Tower crane Models range * GTK1000 - Stayed telescopic tower with a telescopic luffing jib crane mounted on top, designed for applications like erecting wind turbines and AC units on city centre office towers 77 US ton capacity with 140m under the hook. 80 main boom with a 60 m jib. (11-95 ton) gross capacity depending on radius and jib elevation. ;All-terrain - 35 ton to 450 ton - 45m - 60m main boom reach *GMK3050-1 *GMK3055 *GMK4090-1 *GMK4100B *GMK4115 *GMK5115 *GMK5135 *GMK5165-2 *GMK5225 *GMK5275 *GMK6250-L *GMK6350 *GMK7550 ;Truck Mounted - 40 ton to 75 ton *TM500E-2 - 40 ton - 29 m boom *TMS700E - 55 ton - 34 m boom *TMS800E - 70 ton - 39 m boom *TMS9000E - 75 ton - 43 m boom ;Rough Terrain - 30 - 120 ton capacity, at 29m-48.5m main boom *RT530E-2 *RT535E *RT540E *RT600E *RT700E *RT880E *RT890E *RT9130E ;Shuttlelift/Carrydeck Industrial - 8t - 20t 8m to 20m. These are similar to the old Coles cranes and Iron Fairy cranes with a pick and carry ability for use in factory yards and machinery maintenance applications. Feature all wheel steering and ability to work with no out riggers deployed. (unlike truck cranes which must have out riggers deployed and cannot drive with a load). *3330F *3330FL *3339 *3340B *5540F *5560B *7755 ;'YardBoss' Industrial - 8t - 18t 9m to 20m These are similar to the old Coles cranes and Iron Fairy cranes with a pick and carry ability for use in factory yards and machinery maintenance applications. Feature all wheel steering and ability to work with no out riggers deployed. (unlike truck cranes which must have out riggers deployed and cannot drive with a load). *YB4409 *YB4409XL *YB4409-2 *YB4411 *YB5515 *YB5518 *YB7722 *YB7722XL Former Grove models * Grove RT865B - 60 ton 12-38m main boom, 2 axle, 250 hp Cummins 6CTA 8.3 engine * Grove RT875 - 75 ton * Grove RT9100 - 90 ton 11-35m main booom, 2 axle, 250 hp Cummins 6CTA 8.3 engone * Grove GMK510 - 210 ton * Grove GMK5130 - 130 ton/143 US ton 14-46 m main boom 5-axle carrier (3 drive axles), 500 hp Mercedes-Benz OM442LA engine, 125 hp Mercedes-Benz OM366A engine * Grove GMK6200 - 200 ton/ 220 US ton, 14.5-53m main boom, 6-axle carrier, 520 hp Mercedes-Benz OM444MA engine, 400 hp Mercedes-Benz OM447A engine. (was largest model in 1999) * Grove GMK6300B - 300 ton 6 axle carrier, 197 boom with 200 fly jib = 371 feet under the hook * Grove TM870E - 70 tonne (Ainscough Crane Hire in the UK had one in the 1980s)CP&M Vol.3, No.6 * Grove TM9120 - 120 tonne/132 US ton 12.8-39.6m boom on a 4 axle truck crane, 350 hp Cummins N14-460E (Carrier) 250 hp Cummins 6CTA8.3 (Crane) * Grove TM1500 - 150 tonne/165 US ton 14-53m boom, 6-axle carrier, 450 hp Cummins NTC 450C (Carrier) 250 hp Cummins 6CTA8.3 (Crane) UK specific models Grove used to have a UK manufacturing plant, having taken over Coles Cranes at Sunderland. But this shut down during the recession of the 1980s and stiff competition from Japanese and far eastern manufacturers, and a contraction in the market at that time. * Grove TMS250EB - 30 ton (built in the 1980s in Britain) * Grove TMS475 - 45 ton (early 1980s) See also *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers *Mobile Crane *Coles Cranes *Manitowoc Competitors *Demag *FAUN *Kato *Krupp *Liebherr *Link Belt *P&H *PPM *Tadano *Tadano Faun *Terex References * Heavy Equipment, The Worlds largest Machinery, by John Carroll, pub by Eagle Editions, ISBN 1-86160-354-1 Links *Manitowoc company web site Category:Companies of the United States Category:Merged companies Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Mobile cranes Category:Grove Category:Coles Cranes Category:Companies founded in 1947